Reunion
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu akan jadi apa dirimu dimasa depan nanti. Tak ada yang tau seperti apa rupamu lima tahun setelah hari ini. Tapi yang pasti setelah hari ini semuanya telah memilih jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Kemana dan akan apa mereka. Mereka sudah memilihnya. Warnings: Drama, Romance!Fail, Shounen-ai, Gaje, AU, OOC, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. JeAru!Oneshot


Tak ada yang tahu akan jadi apa dirimu dimasa depan nanti. Tak ada yang tau seperti apa rupamu lima tahun setelah hari ini. Tapi yang pasti setelah hari ini semuanya telah memilih jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Kemana dan akan apa mereka. Mereka sudah memilihnya.

.

.

.

Diclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and related characters are copyright to Isayama Hajime.

Warnings: _**Drama, Romance!Fail, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Berlebihan, Alur kecepatan, AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**_

_Dont like dont read_

Yukamatsu

_._

_._

_._

Dan dunia selalu memiliki hal yang terkecuali...

Armin lulus dari Sekolah menengah atas dan tak dapat melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi selanjutnya. Anak pedesaan sepertinya tak kan sanggup membayar untuk pendidikan, kalau dengan jelas makan saja sulit untuknya.

Itu sudah lima tahun berlalu dan hidupnya mulai membaik sekarang, lebih baik. Pendidikan tak menjadi tolak ukur untuk sebuah kesuksesan kan? Dan Armin membuktikannya. Dia dan kakeknya berhasil membuka sebuah kedai sederhana di pinggir kota. Tak terlalu besar tapi kedai itu sudah memiliki nama yang cukup terkenal.

Kerja keras dan kecerdasannya dalam memanfaatkan peluang membuat Armin mengambil sukses dengan jalannya sendiri.

"Armin!" Seorang gadis berambut hitam melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Armin.

Itu Mikasa, teman Armin semasa sekolah menengah dulu. Sekarang Mikasa sudah menjadi seorang wanita karir. Pekerjaan yang cocok sekali untuknya dan lagi dia membuka kursus martial art, satu lagi perkejaan yang dia sekali.

"Mikasa." Armin tersenyum. Sadar dari lamunannya. "Eren?" Tanya Armin setelah tak mendapati satu lagi teman sekolah menengahnya dulu.

Mikasa dan Eren adalah dua orang yang tak lost contact dengan Armin. Mikasa dan Eren berhubungan saudara walaupun hanya saudara angkat. Eren adalah sahabat Armin. Saat ini dia masih kuliah dan perkembangan terpesatnya dia berhasil memacari seorang dosen.

"Si chibi itu menahannya lagi. Skripsi atau apalah tapi aku tahu sekali dia hanya alasan."

Sudut bibir Armin tertarik. Si chibi yang dibilang Mikasa tadi adalah pacarnya Eren. Disebut chibi karena badannya yang lebih pendek dari Eren. Bahkan saat Eren mempertemukan pacarnya pada Mikasa dan Armin. Si chibi itu bahkan masih di bawah Armin sedikit. Kalau tak salah Rivaille namanya.

"Duduk dulu, Mikasa. Akan ku buatkan kopi."

"Tak usah, Armin. Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan undangan. Aku juga mau mengajar setelah ini jadi tak bisa lama." Mikasa meraih sebuah amplop putih panjang dan memberikannya pada Armin.

"Undangan?"

"Undangan reuni sekolah menengah. Seminggu lagi. Jadi bisa bersiap mulai sekarang. Aku dan Eren akan datang dan kau wajib ikut."

Mikasa membetulkan letak syal merahnya lalu menepuk bahu Armin. "Mungkin akan menyenangkan."

Armin mengangguk. Mungkin menyenangkan.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu dan Armin ragu akan mengenali teman-temannya nanti. Tapi tak dipungkiri dia tak sabar untuk bertemu mereka semua. Seperti apa dan menjadi apa mereka semua.

Selain Eren dan Mikasa sebenarnya Armin pernah bertemu sekali dengan seseorang yang sayangnya tak mengingat Armin. Jean Kirschtein. Di sekolah menengah dulu dia menyukai Mikasa. Bukan rahasia lagi, tapi tak pernah berani bertindak karena Mikasa dengan terang mengklaim Eren dan secara tak langsung menolak Jean dengan telak.

Jean sekarang adalah seorang model. Itu cocok untuknya. Dengan rupanya yang tampan, menawan dan menjual.

Kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu saat Jean mampir ke kedainya. Dengan penampilan serba tertutup, Armin tau sekali Jean sedang melakukan penyamaran.

"Jean?" Armin secara refleks menyapa Jean saat itu. Tapi tanggapan Jean saat itu hanya gumaman singkat yang risih.

"Jangan beri tau siapa-siapa aku di sini. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari mingguku dengan tenang." Nadanya gusar.

Armin mengangguk pengertian. Sebagai seorang model Jean pasti punya hidup yang berat. Seperti dikejar paparazzi atau fans sendiri mungkin.

"Aku ingin kopi, jangan terlalu manis dan beberapa cemilan. Apapun itu." Armin menuliskan pesanan Jean pada notes yang dibawanya.

"Cemilan apapun?" Armin bertanya memastikan. Jean melirik dengki. "A-aa maksudku, Cemilan manis atau asin?"

"Keduanya." Nada final. Artinya jangan tanya lagi dan cepatlah pergi.

Armin dengan jelas tau bahwa ini artinya Jean tak mengingatnya. Dia memang tak harus mengingat Armin karena saat sekolah menengah dulu pun mereka tak begitu akrab. Hanya sekedar teman tau nama.

Armin kembali ke meja Jean dan membawakan pesanannya. Sebuah kopi yang kiranya tak terlalu manis dengan dua potong cake yang berbeda mewakili cemilan manis lalu kripik dan kentang goreng mewakili cemilan yang asin.

"Selamat menikmati." Armin memeluk nampannya dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tunggu dulu!" Jean mencegah Armin yang baru berancang-ancang mau pergi. "Kau bisa temani aku? Aku tak mau kelihatan bodoh duduk sendirian disini." Wajah Jean memerah. Ritualnya jika malu.

Armin mengangguk dan tersenyum mengerti. Jean yang dulu maupun sekarang tak berubah. Selalu mengutamakan gengsi walau akhirnya menyerah sendiri.

"Kau bekerja disini sudah lama?" Jean menopang dagu dengan satu tangan diatas meja, satu tangan lain menyuplai makan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kira-kira hampir tiga tahun."

"Tak merasa jenuh?" Armin menggeleng. "Atau bosan?" Menggeleng lagi.

"Mungkin karena aku senang dengan pekerjaan ini makanya aku tidak merasa bosan." Lalu hening. Jean menyeruput kopinya dan Armin melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"Kau bosan dengan pekerjaan mu?"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku merasa percuma."

"Percuma?" Jean menghela nafas berat sebagai jawabannya. "Apanya yang percuma? Sukses itu tujuan hidupkan?" Armin tak mengerti arti percuma bagi Jean. Dia seorang model terkenal yang sukses dan itu percuma?

"Aku rasa cukup. Aku ada pekerjaan setelah ini. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani."

Itu kalimat terakhir Jean dihari itu karena setelah membayar dan pergi Jean tak pernah datang lagi. Pertama dan terakhir kali Armin bertemu Jean secara langsung setelah lima tahun.

Mungkin akan ada yang kedua saat reuni nanti.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan hari ini tepat hari H dimana pertemuan reuni akan berlangsung. Armin sudah siap dengan baju pakaian santainya. Bukan acara resmi jadi bebas memakai apa saja selagi pantas.

Kaus abu-abu polos dengan jaket hoodie hijau dan celana panjang hitam tak ketinggalan sepatu kets biru tua. Apakah Armin kelewat santai?

"Ayo berangkat." Eren muncul tiba tiba saat Armin baru membuka pintu.

"Eren!"

"Armin? Ah, aku mengagetkanmu. Maaf-maaf." Eren menggaruk kepalanya sungkan.

Armin tersenyum. "Tak apa."

Penampilan Eren hampir mirip Armin, kaus, hoodie, sepatu, hanya berbeda warna saja. Begitu juga Mikasa, dengan tambahan syal merah dilehernya.

Mereka berangkat. Dengan mobil yang dibawa Mikasa. Eren memasang tampang jelek dibangku penumpang di sebelahnya tak terima. Mikasa tak mengijinkan Eren yang menyetir dengan alasan keselamatan. Armin yang ada dibangku belakang tertawa ringan. Hal seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa.

Sepanjang perjalanan Armin tak henti-hentinya berpikir. Masih pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang kemarin. Apa kabar mereka, seperti apa mereka, keadaan mereka atau mungkin sudah ada yang berkeluarga.

"Hei Armin, kau tau tidak kalau Connie sekarang sudah punya rambut?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, katanya dia sudah punya rambut sekarang. Dia laporan padaku saat menelponku untuk datang reuni. Dia bilang aku harus melihat perubahannya yang sekarang. Pff." Eren menahan tawanya. Armin tau jelas Eren sedang menghayalkan bagaimana kepala Connie saat ini.

Connie, lima tahun lalu dia adalah laki laki terpendek di kelas. Dengan kepala botaknya yang khas dia dijadikan maskot kelas oleh yang lain. Dan sekarang dia punya rambut? Armin tersenyum. Bagaimana rupa Connie sekarang.

"Apa nanti juga ada Annie?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah dikonfirmasi kalau semuanya akan datang." Eren menyahut semangat. "Aku tak sabar bertemu semuanya."

"Seharusnya dia tak datang." Kali ini Mikasa yang menyahut. Alasan kenapa Armin bertanya mengenai Annie adalah karena dia tau Annie dan Mikasa tak pernah akur.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Sudah lima tahun dan kau masih dendam. Yang benar saja." Eren melirik Mikasa sebentar sebelum memandang keluar jendela.

Ah! Armin jadi ingat. Alasan utama Mikasa membenci Annie adalah karena dulu Eren merupakan anak yang paling sering dibully Annie. Tapi puncak alasan Mikasa adalah saat Annie tak sengaja melempar bola basket tepat ke wajah Eren. Annie berniat mengoper sebenarnya dan yang ditangkap Mikasa lain.

"Kita sampai."

Ketiganya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam lobby. Acara reuni mereka ada di hall hotel di lantai satu ini.

"Kelihatannya sudah ramai sekali."

"Lihat itu Bertholdt!" Eren menunjuk seseorang yang tinggi sekali lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Diikuti Armin dan Mikasa.

Bertholdt yang merasa namanya disebutkan menolehkan kepalanya mencari yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Eren?"

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa. Kau semakin tinggi sekali." Berthold tertawa menanggapi perkataan Eren.

"Kau saja yang pendek." Balasnya sambil menepuk kepala Eren. "Mikasa? Armin?"

"Hallo Bertholdt."

"Kau benar-benar tak berubah Mikasa. Masih datar, dingin dan dekat dengan Eren." Berthold tertawa lagi.

"Kau benar benar tinggi dari terakhir kali kita bertemu." Armin tak bisa menutupi nada kagumnya. Bertholdt punya kemajuan fisik yang luar biasa keatas.

"Kau juga semakin manis dari terakhir kali ku ingat di sekolah menengah." Tangan Bertholdt pindah dari menepuk kepala Eren kemengusap rambut Armin.

"A— terima kasih."

"Hentikan Bertholdt." Eren menarik Armin mundur menjauhi jangkauan tangan Bertholdt. "Asal kau tau saja, Bertholdt yang sekarang merupakan seorang Cassanova."

"He?"

"Kau terlalu percaya gosip, Eren." Bertholdt tersenyum yang hampir-hampir tertawa.

"Kau tak bersama Reiner, Berth? Lalu Annie?"

"Kau merindukan Annie heh, Mikasa?" Mikasa menajamkan matanya menatap Bertholdt.

"Maaf-maaf." Bertholdt mengangkat tangan berdamai. "Mereka ada disana sedang berbicara dengan yang lainnya." Bertholdt menunjuk kearah kerumunan dekat panggung di tengah hall.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana!" Eren langsung berjalan pergi disusul Mikasa dibelakangnya.

"Kau tak ikut?" Armin yang tertinggal menanyai Berthold terlebih dulu.

"Kau duluan saja. Terima kasih sudah bertanya, Armin."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Armin tak begitu banyak berubah. Dari yang terakhir Bertholdt ingat anak itu masih sama baiknya, ramahnya, sopannya, kecilnya, pendeknya, juga manisnya. Masih sama.

"Berhentilah berfantasi liar wahai Cassanova-kun." Seseorang menepuk bahu Bertholdt.

Berth terkejut sedikit. "Ah, aku minta maaf karena lupa memohon ijin." Suara tawanya kemudian pecah.

Bertholdt benar-benar tak tahan saat kawan lamanya ini memanggilnya dengan Cassanova-kun. Tanpa berbalik juga Bertholdt tau siapa orang itu dari suaranya. Si model tampan penganut egoism. Tsundere kelas teripang.

.

.

.

"Oi! Reiner!" Eren menepuk punggung orang berbadan besar di hadapannya sok akrab. Orang itu berbalik dan melebarkan matanya saat menatap Eren.

"Yo! Eren! Mikasa! Armin! Kalian masih saja bertiga ya?" katanya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Mikasa menyahut tak suka. Reiner salah tingkah.

"Masih sama seperti yang dulu." Seseorang yang lain menyahut disebelah Reiner. Itu Annie.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Kau masalahku."

Dan selanjutnya yang dilihat Armin adalah Eren berdiri menghalangi Mikasa dan Reiner merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi Annie. Mencegah keduanya saling baku hantam. Seperti biasa, saat jaman sekolah menengah dulu.

"Armin? Kau Armin kan?" seseorang menepuk pundak Armin dari belakang.

Armin menoleh. "Kau? Connie?"

"Iya ini aku! Astaga, akhirnya kutemukan Armin yang sesungguhnya!" Connie langsung-langsung memeluk Armin dengan erat. Mungkin dia kangen.

Armin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dari sekian orang yang dia temui, yang dramatis baru Connie ini.

"Connie? Ada apa?" Armin menepuk-nepuk ringan pundak Connie.

"Dia habis salah menyangka Christa adalah kau. Ymir tak terima dan memarahinya di depan orang banyak."

"Sasha?"

"Hai, Armin. Lama tak jumpa." Sasha mengangkat tangannya yang memegang paha ayam sebagai salam.

"Ymir terlalu berlebihan! Aku kan tidak tau kalau itu Christa." Connie melepaskan Armin dan menghadap Sasha.

"Kau harusnya tau karena ada Ymir disebelahnya."

"Aku tak berpikir sampai disitu."

"Kau memang berpikiran pendek."

"Tapi tetap saja itu tak disengaja."

"Sengaja tak disengaja kau tak seharusnya main sambar sok akrabkan. Ya kan, Armin?" Sasha menoleh kesebelahnya dan kosong. Armin menghilang.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Ini semua karena kebodohanmu."

"Jangan salahkan aku."

Dan seterusnya. Samar-samar Armin masih mendengar balas-balasan pernyataan antar Connie vs Sasha. Sambil berjalan Armin tersenyum memikirkan banyak hal. Secara kepribadian Sasha dan Connie sama sekali tak memiliki perubahan yang signifikan. Kepala Connie pun masih sama, walau ada sedikit rambut di kepalanya yang kalau disentuh mungkin efeknya sama dengan jika kau menyentuh parutan kelapa.

Sasha juga. Dia masih lebih tinggi dari Connie dan hobby makan. Bisa dilihat dari sepiring penuh makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tegur seseorang tepat dihadapannya. Armin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit mengingat seseorang dihadapannya ini lumayan tinggi.

"Jean?" Jean tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Kau mengingatku?" Armin bertanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang menurutnya refleks keluar begitu saja.

"Kau Armin. Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Wajah mu yang sebelas dua belas dengan Christa. Christa versi anak laki-laki siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

Armin speechless.

Ternyata begitu. Tentu saja. Dia tak terlalu mencolok dulu. Selain selalu berada di belakang Eren dan Mikasa. Dirinya yang dulu juga dibayangi Christa yang katanya mirip dengan Armin. Semua orang disini mengenalnya sebagai pengikut Eren dan Mikasa dan juga bayangan Christa. Jadi begitu.

"Aku permisi." Armin membungkuk sopan pada Jean sebagai tanda mohon pamit. Itu refleks. Itu bukan Armin yang biasanya. Armin hanya merasa dia harus menghindar saat itu juga.

"Tunggu." Jean menahan lengan Armin dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Kau... Mau kemana?" Blush! Rona merah menjalari pipi Jean saat itu juga.

"Aku akan keluar, mungkin mencari udara segar atau melihat-lihat. Disini terlalu... Ramai." Balas Armin sambil menatap Jean yang memeganginya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Aku juga tak terlalu menyukai keramaian." Jean melepas tangannya dan berganti merangkul pundak Armin akrab.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju halaman belakang yang ada, tanpa menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Itu Jean dengan siapa?" Kurang lebih begitu pembicaraan kepo yang terjadi.

Dan yang mengenal si pirang yang dirangkul Jean akan menjawab pasti. "Itu Armin, gebetan Jean."

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah dimulai?"

"Ya kurasa begitu."

"Butuh satu tahun untuk sadar dan lima tahun untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Waktu yang tidak sebentar."

.

.

.

"Kau lebih pendiam sekarang."

"Ha?"

"Dan suka melamun."

Pernyataan Jean tadi membuat Armin menundukan kepalanya sungkan. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang enak diajak bicara dan lalu sekarang dia harus apa?

"Maaf,"

"Untuk apa?"

Armin sendiri bingung mau menjawab apa. Maafkan dia karena terlahir membosankan?

Ayo Armin! Pikirkan sebuah obrolan. Bukalah pembicaraan. Yang menarik, yang membuat Jean tertarik. Hidupkan lagi suasana mati ini.

Kira-kira begitulah benak Armin menyuport diri sendiri. Berhentilah menjadi orang yang membosankan. Dan buatlah orang lain mengingatmu karena dirimu sendiri dan bukannya orang lain.

"Kau tau?"

Ya! Armin mendapatkan topiknya.

"Apa?" Jean menyahuti cukup antusias.

Jeda sebentar.

"Mikasa juga datang hari ini." Kata Armin promosi. Itu menarik. Menurutnya itu menarik untuk Jean. Topik pembicaraan yang pas.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Jean kemudian.

"Ah! Sekarang mungkin tak kan serumit dulu. Eren sekarang sudah punya pacar dan Mikasa masih sendiri setauku."

Armin mengartikan helaan nafas Jean tadi sebagai helaan putus asa yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Saat Jean memuji rambut Mikasa yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal.

"Kau punya kesempatan sekarang. Sudah lima tahun. Kalau saja kau bisa buktikan tak ada yang berubah dengan perasaanmu lima tahun lalu dan sekarang, Mikasa pasti akan mempertimbangkannya." Tak ada jawaban dari Jean hingga akhirnya Armin berbicara satu arah.

"Kau hanya perlu mencoba untuk kedua kalinya. Jangan menyerah. Sekali lagi di waktu yang berbeda seperti sekarang kurasa tak masalah."

"Armin,"

"Jangan menyerah, Jean."

"Armin—"

"Kau pasti bisa."

"Armin!" Seruan Jean membuat Armin terlonjak sedikit, kaget.

"Ma-maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Bagaimana kalau yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang?"

"Eh? Jean—"

"Bagaimana kalau perasaan ku tidak sama dengan yang dulu?"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau semuanya tentang perasaanku sudah berubah setelah lima tahun ini?"

"Jean?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku menyukai mu sekarang. Apa menurutmu Armin?"

Armin beku.

Setau Armin, Jean sama sekali tak pandai membuat lelucon, dan kali ini, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu lelucon Jean masih sama. Tidak lucu sama sekali.

Armin tertawa sumbang kemudian. Menutupi rasa gugupnya sendiri. Ditatapnya Jean masih sambil tertawa. "leluconmu sama sekali tak lucu Jean. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya ingin tertawa saja." Masih tertawa dan masih sumbang.

"Aku serius, Armin. Aku butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari perasaanku dan hari ini aku yakin selama ini memang kau yang aku tunggu. Aku menunggumu."

Armin menunduk dalam. Otaknya mulai berputar cepat untuk mencari titik temu pokok pembicaraannya dengan Jean. Jean tadi bilang dia menyukai Armin. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaannya. Dan selama ini Armin-lah yang ditunggu Jean? Bagaimana bisa?!

"A-Aku rasa aku lapar sekarang. Aku akan cari makan di dalam." Armin membalik badannya melangkah cepat. Jalan yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah lari. Situasi dan kondisi seperti ini sama sekali tak perlu diperpanjang lagi.

"Kau selalu merendah, Armin. Kau pesimis dan tidak peka. Tapi aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk menganalisa bahwa yang kukatakan tadi adalah fakta. Aku menyukai mu. Armin Arlert. Dari dulu."

Armin menghentikan langkahnya. Jean tidak bohong, Armin tau itu. Tapi… suka?

"A-aku bukan siapa-siapa Jean. Aku hanya orang biasa dan kurasa orang terkenal sepertimu tak kan bisa dengan orang yang bukan siapa-siapa sepertiku. Menjadi teman seorang model terkenal sepertimu saja rasanya sungguh luar biasa untukku." Benar. Sekarang Armin membawa perbedaan kasta diantara mereka sebagai alasan.

"Aku harus apa agar kau melihatku?" Jean berbisik frustasi, Armin mendengar dan dengan segera membalik badannya kembali menghadap Jean. "Kapan kau mau melihatku Armin? Aku harus menjadi apa agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau lihat!"

"Jean— ma-maafkan aku."

"Katakan, apa aku harus seperti Eren agar kau mau melihatku? Atau seperti Mikasa? Seperti siapa Armin? Kau tinggal bilang dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa melihatku!"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali. Kau tidak perlu menjadi siapa-siapa. Cukup dirimu sendiri Jean, aku sudah melihat mu. Jelas."

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku." Jean memukul batang pohon yang ada di dekatnya sebelum duduk di salah satu bangku santai yang ada. Dengan kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya, kepala Jean menunduk dalam karena terasa berat. "berhentilah tidak peka." Katanya lagi.

"Jean? Kau tak apa?" Armin mendekati Jean dan berlutut dihadapannya. "Dengar Jean. Dari pada kau sebut tidak peka, aku lebih terima kalau kau bilang aku bodoh."

"Armin?" Jean mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Armin langsung.

"Aku bodoh karena tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. Kau bilang kau suka padaku, aku percaya kau tak bohong. Aku hanya…"

"Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak membencimu sama sekali!" Armin menjawab langsung dengan cepat.

"Jadi, Kau juga suka padaku?" Jean bertanya penuh harap.

Armin bungkam. Jauh di dalam kepalanya otak Armin sedang memflash back semasa dia di sekolah menengah dulu. Melihat Jean sebagai seseorang yang sulit untuk dijadikan teman. Dia tampan dan bisa dibilang memiliki daya tarik yang sayangnya tak dapat menarik Mikasa.

Armin hanya tau Jean dari gossip yang beredar. Lepas dari itu Armin sama sekali tak tau apa-apa selain dia dan Jean teman sekelas. Mengingat tentang daya tarik. Eren saat itu pun sempat tertarik dengan Jean dalam artian yang tidak positif. Mereka berteman untuk berkelahi.

Dan akhirnya Armin sadar, dia juga tertarik dengan Jean. Lebih tertarik atau tepatnya, sangat. Lalu kesadarannya dihempas bahwa kemungkinan untuknya itu tidak ada. Jean tidak bisa dijadikannya sebagai teman. Dengan sisa kesadarannya dari situ Armin tau, dia bahkan tak bisa menggapai Jean, bahkan hanya untuk disentuh.

"Armin?" Jean menarik tangan Armin dan menyadarkan Armin dari lamunannya. Mata Jean menatap lurus mata Armin. Sayu dan putus asa sudah. Mata Jean berbicara.

"Aku kagum pada Mikasa dan menyukaimu. Aku sadar saat aku tak lagi melihatmu. Aku bisa saja memikirkan Mikasa setiap saat tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Kau tau artinya itu?" Jeda. Jean membawa tangan Armin dan menempelkan tangan mungil itu pada dadanya.

"Dulu, selama aku mengejar Mikasa aku tak sadar kalau aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin melihatmu dan berharap kau melihatku. Mikasa lalu Eren, di matamu hanya ada mereka berdua. Aku berhenti dan butuh lima tahun untuk mulai lagi dan itu hari ini. Aku melihatmu, tolong lihat aku Armin."

Armin dapat merasakan detak jantung Jean melalui tangannya. Berdetak kencang dan tak kalah dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. Armin bungkam. Dia kehabisan cara. Dia tak tau harus apa. Armin memilih menundukan kepalanya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Jean. Kepalanya blank begitu saja.

"Armin—"

"kau bahkan tak mengingatku saat pertemuan pertama kita setelah lima tahun, bagaimana bisa kau bilang suka padaku padahal kau sama sekali tak mengenalku di hari itu,"

Armin masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak kan berani melihat Jean untuk sekarang. Dia tak mau.

Armin sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Armin menginginkan Jean, dulu, itu dulu sekali, hingga akhirnya Armin memutuskan untuk membuang keinginannya, sampai kemudian hari ini datang. Jean datang padanya, menginginkannya. 

"aku mengenalmu saat itu, aku tau pasti itu kau, Armin Arlert. Kita memang tak kenal akrab tapi kurasa kau tau pasti kalau susah bagiku untuk mengakuinya. Kalau aku datang ke sana untuk menemuimu di hari itu, ingin melihatmu, merindukanmu, dan kenyataannya memang benar begitu," Jean menghela nafas. Menatap Armin yang masih menunduk, menunggu reaksinya.

"dan aku berhasil melihatmu, tapi tak berhasil mengambil sikap seperti yang sudah ku rencanakan sebelumnya, ingin bersikap ramah, menyapamu setelah sekian lama, dan mungkin menyatakan perasaan yang hampir lima tahun terpendam saat itu juga. Aku terlalu gugup, kau tau?"

Hening.

Reaksi Armin masih sama, diam tanpa kata. Jean menghela nafasnya lagi entah sudah yang keberapa. Harapannya sudah menguap entah kemana. Dia mulai frustasi dan putus asa disaat yang bersamaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangan Armin yang sedari digenggamnya pun perlahan dilepasnya.

Armin yang sadar Jean mulai melepaskan pegangannya mulai berani menatap Jean di sana. Menatap Jean yang ganti menunduk di sana. Dan rasa bersalahpun menyelimuti Armin.

"Jean—"

"mungkin tak harus kau jawab, Armin. Aku hanya bermaksud memberitaumu bagaimana perasaanku. Tak perlu kau jawab, apa lagi kau balas. Kau mau mendengar semua yang ku katakan saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup,"

"Jean—"

"jika kau bicara sekarang atas dasar kasihan padaku, aku mohon jangan, Armin. Aku memang membutuhkanmu, tapi bukan berarti aku mau kau untuk mengasihaniku."

"Jean—"

"Armin, tolong,"

"Jean dengarkan aku!" Armin berseru. Jean mengangkat lambat kepalanya dan menatap Armin sayu.

"aku sudah pernah berharap, harapan kosong. Aku terlalu takut untuk berharap lagi, Jean. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"kau menolak ku?" Armin menggeleng.

"aku tak tau,"

"lalu—"

"aku juga menyukaimu dan aku tak tau,"

"Armin?"

"aku tidak terpaksa atau mengasihanimu. Aku tulus, tapi maaf aku masih belum tau," Armin memaksakan senyumnya pada Jean. "aku punya perasaan yang sama dulu, meskipun aku tak sadar kalau rasa itu ada, mungkin aku hanya perlu mencari lagi rasa itu dan kita bisa impas?" tawarnya.

Jean balas tersenyum, paksa. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Tawar menawar masalah rasa. Hal yang tak jelas itu kini semakin tak karuan kejelasannya. Jean tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"jadi?" tanya Jean. Dia mulai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Armin. Berniat membantunya berdiri juga.

"jadi? Bukannya sudah ku bilang aku tidak tau?" sambil menerima uluran tangan Jean, Armin membalas.

"ku harap kau tak berubah karena hari ini, Armin. Seperti mencoba menghindariku," masih memegang tangan Armin, Jean menatap si kecil itu memohon.

Armin tersenyum. "tidak ada yang berubah." Katanya. "hanya saja mungkin aku akan lebih sibuk sekarang, mencari sesuatu yang hilang,"

"ku maklumi kesibukan mu yang satu itu, akan ku tunggu dengan sabar kalau begitu, sampai sesuatu yang hilang itu kembali, kau berhutang padaku, Armin." Jean balas tersenyum. Senyum kelegaan. Ia merasa lega sekarang.

Armin mengangguk semangat sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jean yang masih menggenggam tanganya. "beri aku waktu, dan akan segera ku lunaskan hutang ku, Jean,"

Entah apa artinya semua ini. Kedua orang yang menjadi pelaku utamanya saja sama tak mengertinya. Apa lagi mereka-mereka yang mengintip dari balik pintu dan jendela di sana sedari tadi.

"jadi bagaimana status mereka sekarang? Ini bukannya masih sama? Mereka masih menggantung satu sama lain?" dari balik pintu Connie mengintip dan berkomentar. Di atas Connie ada Sasha dan piringnya.

"ini sudah hampir dekat, Armin hanya butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kurasa." Eren selaku teman akrab sepermainan Armin buka suara.

"setidaknya mereka sudah tau perasaan mereka masing-masing," kata Bertholdt yang di angguki setuju oleh Reiner.

"ya, baguslah," sambung Ymir yang ada di sana juga, bersama Christa tentu saja.

Selama Jean menunggunya, Armin berjanji akan menemukan lagi rasa suka dan rasa inginnya akan Jean. Tapi sebenarnya, Armin tak perlu waktu lama untuk itu. Jatuh cinta tak begitu sulit jika itu pada orang yang memang kau cintai.

Benarkan?

.

.

.

_**End**_


End file.
